criticalrolefandomcom-20200215-history
Talks Machina Episode 85
| Image = TM_85.jpg | ImageSize = | Caption = The thumbnail for , featuring Travis Willingham and Brian Wayne Foster. | ChapterNum = TM | EpNum = 85 | GnSNum = C2E37a | Airdate = 2018-10-09 19:00 PDT | Runtime = 1:22:39 | VOD = https://youtu.be/0emH3vqdkNM | Podcast = | Starring = | SpecialGuests = | PrevChapterEp = | NextChapterEp = | PrevAirdateEp = |order=prev}} | NextAirdateEp = |order=next}} }} is the eighty-fifth episode of Talks Machina. Travis Willingham discusses with host Brian Wayne Foster. Synopsis *@EvaKuchen: Travis: Did you guys go goth pirate outfit shopping together, or did everyone already just have those fabulous clothes lying around? * @CuiCui48: Travis, how much time did it actually take you to compile the Idiot's Guide to Sailing? * @toasterposey: Travis and Brian: Since you're both sports people – from home, it feels like CR live shows have a playoff sports atmosphere. Does it feel that way to you? Do you get that kind of energy from the crowd? * Mike Thomas Swain: Travis: With all this knowledge of your patron coming up in a flash, is this rush of information frightening or exciting? * @MxGiniiInABottle: Travis: How excited are you to be delving into Fjord's backstory in such depth this early into the campaign? Are you nervous about Fjord's ability to cope with the potential his burgeoning powers have? * Seedy88: Travis: When you went into the 2nd campaign playing a Warlock with a mysterious patron, what were your expectations for what Fjord's patron would end up being? Now that you've learned a little bit about Uk'otoa, what are your initial thoughts about what Matt has created for you? * @galaxycleric: Travis: How does Fjord feel knowing that there are others that have dreams like him and knowing a bit more about this entity that talks to him in those dreams? * Gif of the Week: Carmel Day's "Sailing 101 with special guest teacher Momlan". * @Carolinethegeek: Travis: Can we get a small amount of Fjord's internal monologue during that one-on-one with the Captain? * GeraltOfBoringTrivia: Travis, save us from Brian's name pronunciations with an answer to this question: Fjord has shown visible discomfort with flirtatious women in the past. What made him keep his cool in his conversation with Avantika? * Niklas Almen: Travis: How do you feel about not getting laid by Matt- I mean, Avantika? * McFly9419: Travis: Is Fjord aware of Jester's jealousy around other women or is he just oblivious to it? * VashtaMamaa: Travis: which is more stressful, portraying Fjord as a competent sailor or trying to figure out what to do in Fjord's vision? * GutimusPrime: Travis: What do you think the significance of the statues of Sabien and Vandrin is? Did Fjord regret destroying his former mentor/father figure? * @CriticalSchluck: Travis, was Fjord's 'slip-up' in his accent after waking on purpose or just you readjusting? * @JustMegg93: You started to react to learning that Caleb heard and saw the entire one-on-one quite intensely before Liam clarified it was our of character. How DOES Fjord feel about the fact that Caleb witnessed the entire exchange? * Fan Art of the Week: Max Beech aka @mbeechcreative's interpretation of Fjord's dream sequence. * @DaleyTwin2: Travis: why did Fjord lie about his dream, despite telling the rest of the Nein about the previous ones the night before? * TyGuy_8: Travis: On an earlier Talks episode you said Fjord hadn't ever lied to Jester. But in the most recent episode he did lie to Jester about having another dream, and about his accent. Did he do that because the others were there? If it would have just been her, would he have told her the truth? * @thisjus10: Travis - Do you think there is a connection between Fjord's patron and Molly/Lucien or do you think the possible connection between the spheres and molly's tattoos is just a coincidence? What were you/Fjord thinking when that came up at the live show? * @CarnotLesbian: Travis: Early on, Fjord threatened Caleb for putting the groupo at risk to further his own personal goals. How does Fjord feel now that the group is in a precarious situation due to his own quest, especially given his continued avoidance of Caleb's questions? * Sam Riegel called in for his birthday. Talks Machina Under the Sea Quotations * Travis: "Fjordie's ocean liner is gonna be, like, express." * Brian: "I have some different erotic literature I could give you." * Travis: "I told her last December in Campaign 1 that I was not about romance in D&D in the characters I am playing. I don't like it, it's too complicated, I'm not looking for it. And she was like 'you're saying you won't ever have a romance in our D&D game?' I was like never, you can count on it, I'm just here to kill people and get rich. And she was like, I'm gonna romance you. And I was like 'no you're not.' And she was like 'I am, I am, and you're gonna have to fall for me or you're gonna have to turn down your wife.' And I was like 'yeah yeah yeah, we'll see.' And she's FUCKING DOING IT!" Brian: "Yeah, and you're not gonna be turning it down because..." Travis: "I was like, I will totally shut you out in the cold, I will blockade your ass quicker than you can spell parfait. And what does she do? She brings jellyfish and tears into that shit! That's not fair! Actual wife tears!" * Travis: "Maybe I need to go open up Dumbledore's grave to get that Elder Wand, you know what I'm sayin'! Slytherin for life, keep it real." External Links * eponymous-rose's summary of , including After Dark (CR Stats version). References Art: